The Little Boy
by McRaider
Summary: Shortly before Luke leaves for Vietnam he and Jesse have a little talk. Complete


The Little Boy  
McRaider  
Summary: Jesse and Luke have a discussion shortly before Luke heads off to war.  
Rated: G  
Author's Note: I'm touched by how many people are enjoying these stories, I thought no one would read them because before a couple months ago the Dukes of Hazzard fiction tended to not be updated very often. I was surprised and pleased to see that people were enjoying the show as much as I do. I realize the backgrounds keep changing and I will try to fix it so that once I write a story for it that it will remain the offical background for all my stories, but for now just pretend you haven't read the previous ones. Enjoy please Read and Review!

Jesse rolled over onto his side and stared out the window into the moonlit night. He was wide awake, as he had been for the past several weeks, ever since his nephew had returned from basic training and received the letter from the US of A telling them Luke was being sent to the Vietnam War…the day after tomorrow…well tomorrow actually, because it was currently two in the morning.

The eighteen year old boy seemed too young to be toting some gun around a dense forest preparing to shoot anyone who might shoot him first. Not Luke, of all his children Luke was easily the gentlest unless someone was trying to hurt him family, then he tended to be a little violent. To Jesse Luke was still that cute little dark haired, blue eyed five year old boy that had come into their care. He was still the little boy that had chicken pox at seven and was miserable for a week and a half. The little boy who received a spanking when his Uncle Jesse caught him playing with the shot gun. The same little boy who at twelve stood strong through his Aunt's death, funeral, and wake; but sobbed in Jesse's arms late that night. The little boy who had fallen head over heels in loveat sixteen with a terminally ill young woman and got drunk for the first time when she died in his arms after dating for eight months. The same little boy who bought his very first car, with his very first pay check from his very first job two years ago. The little boy who had just graduated from high school six months ago, the boy who had enlisted in the Marines four months ago because he felt it was his sworn duty to protect his country and his family.

Jesse lifted himself form his bed, deciding he wasn't going to get any rest tonight and headed out of his bedroom, and wasn't highly surprised when he found a light on gently in the living room. There in Jesse's favorite chair, sat Luke, his head turned to one side, an empty coffee cup in his left hand, his feet propped up on the ottoman.

Jesse tapped the young man's feet, jarring him from his restless sleep, bleary blood shot blue eyes fluttered open, "you're gonna need your sleep son. Ain't gonna be as easy when you get over to Nam."

"Yeah," murmured Luke, remaining in his comfortable position.

"What's on yer mind my boy?" Jesse asked as he moved into the kitchen, where he poured a cup of coffee for himself and took the one Luke had in his hand and filled it as well. Luke had wandered into the kitchen as well and took a seat in his usual seat.

"Just thinkin'…'bout you, an' Daisy and Bo."

"We'll be fine son, you ought to know that," stated Jesse handing his nephew the coffee cup as he took a seat himself.

"I've never been out of this stated Jesse, and tomorrow morning I'm going to another country all together."

"I won't lie to ya son: War is deadly, they ain't gonna be sweet to nice people like you. It's gonna be rough, but you made this decision on yer own."

"I know, and I stand behind it…But a year is a mighty long time, and a lot can change in one year."

"You have to do what you feel is right in your heart son. We'll all bee here with open arms the day you come home. We'll write you and tell you everyday how much we love you and miss you."

"I just don't wanna come home because something bad has happened to you, or Bo."

"We'll be just fine Luke," Jesse said in a calm, rational and caring voice.

"I've never been so scared of anything in my entire life," mumbled Luke.

"Fear is just your sanity telling you to be careful."

"I wish I could promise I'll be all right," Luke said softly looking at his Uncle.

Jesse reached out and gripped his nephew's hand, "You will be boy, ya will be. You are a strong young man, with strong morals. You just protect yourself and those around you…and you'll be just fine."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," Luke whispered looking down at his cup.

Jesse reached out and cupped the boy's chin, he pulled it gently towards him, so he could look at the young man, "I'm proud of you, our family has served in every war, and you're holding that up. Now, go get some rest son."

One morning later Luke, Daisy, Bo and Uncle Jesse stood at the bus station; Luke's luggage already stashed away and him dressed up in his Marines Uniform. His hair cut short and he looked strong and rigid, but there was no question it was hurting him to leave.

Luke stood in front of Daisy, he reached out a hand and gently pulled her into a strong hug, "you take care of Uncle Jesse and Bo, okay," he whispered.

"Luke, please, please be careful and take care of yourself," Daisy whispered, leaning her head against his strong muscled shoulder.

"I love you baby, more than anything," he pressed a kiss to her head and pulled away, just enough to look down into her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He smiled and moved over, looking at the fifteen year old boy, the young man was trying desperately to hold back the tears that had collected in his azure blue eyes. Luke reached out to touch the boy's tanned cheek, "you are a man among men. I am proud of the man you are becoming. I won't leave this country on bad terms with you Bo. I love you, you are more like a brother than a cousin to me. You listen to Uncle Jesse and write me okay?" Luke said.

Bo wiped his arm furiously across his eyes trying to rid them of the falling tears, Luke smiled and grabbed his cousin into a hug. Bo buried his face in his cousin's neck and began to cry softly.

"Please don't hate me, I have to do this little buddy," Luke said as he rubbed his hand up and down the boy's neck, massaging the boy's neck and hairline.

"I couldn't hate you, please…please don't leave me Luke," cried Bo.

Luke sighed and leaned his cheek against the top of Bo's head, and rubbed the boy's back. His own eyes welling with tears as he thought of the next year without his baby cousin, taking a deep breath he shook his head, "I wish I didn't have to buddy," he bit his lip to hold back the tears.

"I love ya Luke," whimpered Bo as he gripped his cousin like Luke was his only and last life line in the world.

Luke finally managed to pull himself away, his hand on Bo's shoulder, he playfully smacked the boy's damp cheek and pushed himself towards his Uncle Jesse. He saw Bo turn to Daisy instantly. Jesse took one look at his nephew and opened his arms.

Luke almost fell into them, gripping his uncle tightly.

"I love ya boy," Jesse said holding the young man.

"Pray for me," Luke whispered just loud enough for Jesse to hear.

Jesse looked over at Daisy, who was holding the younger man tightly in his arms, both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks, "I never stopped son, not in the past eighteen years," Jesse whispered, tears beginning to trickle down his own cheeks. "Take care of yourself, we want you back here in one piece."

Luke backed away and nodded, he took one last glance at his cousins then turned and began what seemed like a million mile walk to his bus, he picked up his small travel bag and moved up the stairs, he stopped and turned back, looking at the family of three. He raised his hand again, to wave goodbye, accepting the air blown kiss from Daisy. He smiled sadly, then turned back towards the bus.

Stepping inside he took a seat and prepared for the long ride that would lead him thousands of miles away from home. He watched as his past began to roll away from him, a past that seemed so distant suddenly. With one final swipe at his eyes he turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to wipe the pain of leaving from his mind. He was a man now, not the little boy that had just stepped onto this bus.

The End  
(Possible Sequal The Man to come...if ya'll like the idea of a story of Luke coming home)


End file.
